Say Something
by Pazhetaw
Summary: "Nunca pensé que de todas las personas que me dañarían, tu serías quien más profundo lo hiciera." One-shot. Jori. Traducción de Say Something de la autora Aigerim Lehane.


Ésta historia me gustó muchísimo, la leí hace unas semanas atrás (s/10101257/1/Say-Something para los que quieren el original y en inglés) y hablé con la autora para poder traer el fic a español.

¡Disfruten! Y si les gustó sería genial si también le pudieran poner favorito al pedazo original. Así todos ganan :3 Dejen review :}

**Disclaimer**: _Victorious no me pertenece._

**Warnings**: _Tori puede ser OOC. O tal vez no. Algun par de groserías, nada muy fuerte. Y mención ligera de sexo.  
_

* * *

"Karma. Yo digo que esto es karma."

Sus palabras son vacías mientras lucha para decirlas a través de las lágrimas que retiene, y yo trato de mantener mi expresión lo más neutral posible. Con la tormenta en mi interior, no es muy fácil.

Ella sonríe –sé que lo hace incluso cuando estoy dándole la espalda- la misma sonrisa rota que adoptó después de que hicimos el amor por primera vez. La misma sonrisa que puse en su cara tantas veces que se volvieron imposibles de contar.

"El tipo malo nunca se queda con la chicha, huh," Su sonrisa se rompe aún más, y yo me doy vuelta en contra de mi voluntad, tragando duramente por la mirada que mantiene.

Y es verdad. El tipo malo nunca se queda con la chica, pero Jade no sabe que el tipo malo acá soy yo.

"No hagas un gran escándalo por eso," Me encuentro a mí misma diciendo fríamente, mirando cómo se desmorona internamente por el frío de mi tono. "Sabes lo que era esto, y amor no era parte del acuerdo."

Ella asiente, riendo amargamente. Está apunto de responder enojada, y físicamente me prohíbo ir por ella, luchando contra las ganas de desaparecer su dolor.

No es mi trabajo, así que me quedo quieta. Me quedo quieta y rompo su corazón. Y desearía poder decir que alguna oscura parte de mí disfruta esto, pero no sería cierto.

El dolor es agonizantemente profundo en mi pecho, y me quedo ahí, lastimándola en todas las maneras imaginables.

"No, no lo era, y créeme cuando te digo esto, si pudiese escoger de quién me enamoro, no serías tú," Sus palabras duelen más de lo que deberían, y mi falso exterior frío amenaza con desvanecerse. "Pero pasó, y no tengo control sobre eso, Vega." Se acerca, desesperada, dañada, buscando reparación. "Me enamoré de ti, _estoy_ enamorada de ti, Yo –Dios, Tori, di algo," Su voz se quiebra con un ruego mientras me mira con esos hermosos ojos de un azul helado, mordiendo su labio lo suficientemente fuerte para causar una herida.

Y ya no puedo hacerlo. Me descuido.

"¿Qué quieres que diga, Jade?" Susurro, observándola. "No puedo darte esto. No puedo –No puedo hacerlo."

_No puedo hacerte esto a ti. Te mereces algo mejor, así que te estoy dejando ir._

"¿No puedes, o no_ quieres_?" Presiona ella, su mandíbula volviéndose una línea recta a la medida que su mirada se endurece.

"Ambos. Ninguno. No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no me siento de la misma manera que tú."

Y era cierto. No estoy enamorada de ella. Estoy _obsesionada_ de ella. Lo que siento es tan grande que me destruye desde adentro, y si lo dejo salir, la destruirá a ella también.

Y no puedo permitir eso.

Saben, ella y yo no somos tan diferentes. Soy igual de retorcida, solo que lo mío no es para esconderme detrás.

De hecho, disfruto siendo así. Manipulando, dañando, destruyendo, rompiendo. Poniendo una inocente y adorable máscara para conseguir lo que quiero. Así soy. Así es como realmente soy.

Síp. Terrible.

Me refiero a que, yo puse kiwi en los productos que usaba Trina para que yo pudiese salir al escenario. Es alérgica a la fruta desde que tenía cinco.

Y luego la conocí a ella. La conocí y sabía que tenía que tenerla, meterme debajo de su piel y romperla desde adentro. Ella era un desafío, un brillante nuevo juguete para mí para poder desarmar y armar a mi gusto. Ella entró en mi vida justo cuando se estaba volviendo aburrida, encendiéndola con todas las posibilidades. Me llenaba de alegría el imaginar destruirla y volverla pedazos, convirtiéndola en una de mis otras conquistas, junto a los tontos que desesperanzadamente se enamoraban de mí y los perros falderos que me besaban los pies.

Caer por ella no estaba en mi lista. Dejarla pasar la noche conmigo tampoco. Quedarme hasta tarde para mirarla mientras dormía era algo que nunca me vi haciendo.

Y aun así hice todo eso y más. Me perdí en su intensa mirada cuando nuestras escapadas para tener sexo se volvían lentamente a hacer el amor. La dejé besarme, _realmente _besarme, con toda la pasión y sentimientos que tenía por mí, y yo respondí con todo lo que era.

La amo. La amo, y es puro, genuino, _real _–Todo lo que yo no era ni fui nunca.

Y por esto tengo que hacer lo correcto para _ella_.

Si solo ella no lo estuviese haciendo tan difícil siendo tan perfecta, tan intensa, tan _Jade. _

"Tori," No noté cuando se acercó, y ahora ella estaba en frente mío, con su cabeza ladeada ligeramente. Levantó mi barbilla para que me encontrara con su mirada. "No huyas de esto," me susurra, sus ojos llenándome de calidez que no me merecía. "Por favor," Se ríe de repente, su voz sin ninguna pisca de júbilo. "Joder, me tienes rogando aquí."

Irónicamente, al principio era lo único que quería cuando empecé a perseguirla. Pero ahora hace que mi estómago se retuerza en culpa.

"Por favor," Las palabras salen de sus labios, y después ella roza los suyos contra los míos, y no importa cuánto luche contra mí misma. Lo dejo ser, por una última vez, permitiéndome sentir todo por ésta chica, poniendo mi corazón en el beso para que sepa cuánto lo siento.

Sus labios son suaves, cálidos y salados, y ni siquiera me doy cuenta que la humedad es por mis propias lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas.

_Dios, te amo. Te amo tanto, y lo único que quiero es sostenerte y besarte y hacerte el amor, pero no puedo._

Me separo de ella, dando un paso atrás y tomando la confusión en su rostro como una pista de que entiende lo que voy a hacer.

_Lo siento. Te amo. _

"Jade. Basta. Lo estás haciendo innecesariamente más difícil para ti misma," Trato de estabilizar mi voz mientras digo esto, rogándole a dios tener éxito.

"¿Qué vas a decir, eh, Vega?" Se burla de mí. Jade, por favor, para. Deja de pelear por mí. Deja de intentar ganarme.

_Porque si no lo haces, voy a empezar a pensar que lo valgo._

"¿Me vas a decir que no sientes nada por mí? ¿Me vas a decir esa mierda de 'no eres tú soy yo'? Entonces vamos, hazlo," Toma un paso hacia mí, un fuego determinado en sus ojos. "Porque estoy muy interesada en cómo vas a explicar el hecho de que estás llorando ahora." Toco mis mejillas en shock solo para sentir la punta de mis dedos mojados con lágrimas traidoras. "O la manera en que me besaste justo ahora. O la manera en que me comprendes cuando hacemos el _amor._" Termina en un murmuro. Su mirada suplicante. "No entiendo porque me estás apartando, Tori, pero te prometo que no es importante. Nada más importa que _nosotras_."

Exacto. No lo entiendes, Jade, y dudo que lo hagas.

No estás enamorada de _mí, _estás enamorada de _Tori Vega_, una dulce y adorable idiota. Y sé que la encontrarás en algún lado, en un año o en dos o en diez, bajo otro nombre, con otro aspecto, pero ella no es yo. Ella nunca será yo, y por eso debes rendirte conmigo.

Por favor.

"No hay un nosotras."

El acero que pongo en mis palabras demuestra finalidad, y ella lo sabe.

"Nunca habrá un 'nosotras'."

_No, Jade, por favor, no estés tan mal. No lo merezco, no lo valgo._

"Porque lo único que fuiste fue buen sexo. Nada más."

_No llores. Me estás matando, y me odio a mí misma por hacer esto._

"Ahora por favor vete."

_Di algo. Cualquier cosa. No te alejes. Por favor._

"Espero que esté claro que terminamos aquí."

_Sálvame._

"Bien," Me escupe, la furia en sus ojos haciéndolos más tormentosos. "Entonces espero que sepas que no deberías esperar a que vuelva en la vida."

Aún esperaré por ti. Todos los patéticos y jodidos días de mi existencia, incluso cuando sé que no te dejaré entrar de nuevo.

"No lo estaba planeando de todos modos."

Se da la vuelta para largarse, pero después para, para lanzarme una última mirada.

"Nunca pensé que de todas las personas que me dañarían, tu serías quien más profundo lo hiciera." Se queda en silencio por un momento, dejándome absorber lo que acaba de decir. "Nunca pensé que tu serías capaz de hacerme algo así, y por eso confié en ti." Jade, por favor, no lo digas, no digas lo que estás por– "Supongo que no tuve que haberlo hecho."

Me entumezco.

La puerta se cierra con un suave clic, pero soy ajena a mi entorno, cuando me presiono contra la pared y me deslizo hacia abajo, permitiéndome finalmente sollozar.

Ella en realidad se dio por vencida.

Aunque no es posible que se haya dado por vencida cuando nunca me conoció realmente.

Pero _yo_ la conocía a _ella._

Me hago bolita a la medida que se aleja, el sonido de su auto prendiéndose desgarrándome. Mientras maneja fuera, me dejo de apegar a la falsa esperanza de que _entenderá _y volverá y se quedará para decirme que todo estará bien porque ella está ahí y no se irá a ningún lado.

Creo que rompí un nuevo récord hoy: Arrancar ambos corazones, el de ella y el mío, en segundos.

Me reiría si no doliera tanto.

Lo siento tanto, Jade.


End file.
